


Just Breathe, Alex

by CasualCosplay



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Biology, Disection, Fainting, School, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCosplay/pseuds/CasualCosplay
Summary: "Alex had a habit of decapitating people with her garrote. She’d suffered painful, bloody wounds. She’d seen enough weapons to fill her room in Valhalla. But Magnus picked up the scalpel and Alex took a reflexive step back, her throat closing. Magnus glanced up at her.'Breathe, Alex.''I’m fine.'"Alex and Magnus are in biology class together. They're dissecting frogs, and yeah, its a little gross, and yeah, the poor animal doesn't deserve this. In fact, its a travesty, they both agree. But Alex is fine.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Just Breathe, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of plot... Maybe I'll add some more to this one day, but for now, just a short fic about Alex passing out.

Alex stared at the frog sitting at hers and Magnus’ lab station, swallowing. Magnus looked equally disturbed. His sleeves were pushed up, bunched around his elbows. He had plastic gloves fitting loosely on his fingers and goggles around his eyes so he resembled a mad scientist.

“You look ridiculous.” Her voice was tight.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked.

“’Course.” She swallowed again. Her mouth felt dry.

Magnus unfolded the kit on the table, pulling out tools. Alex had a habit of decapitating people with her garrote. She’d suffered painful, bloody wounds. She’d seen enough weapons to fill her room in Valhalla. But Magnus picked up the scalpel and Alex took a reflexive step back, her throat closing. Magnus glanced up at her.

“Breathe, Alex.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she snapped. She stepped back to the table, drawing in a breath, swallowing again. Magnus pressed the scalpel to the belly of the frog. Alex clenched her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Magnus drew the scalpel down the frog’s body. Alex’s knees wobbled. Her stomach turned. She tried to focus on the back of Magnus’ hand, but it was sliding rapidly out of focus. Some undignified noise like the cry of a choking cat escaped her lips.

“Alex?” She swayed. And her knees buckled. “Alex!”

The last thing she heard was the sound of metal crashing on the ground, Magnus dropping his scalpel, and knocking the other tools off the table as he lunged at her.

She woke up to Magnus pushing her hair off her face. She shoved him off of her, sitting up. Her head spun.

“Alex, calm down. You fainted. You need to lie down.”

“I’m aware that I… fainted. I’m fine.”

“That’s what you said before you fainted.”

“The nurse is coming to check you out,” the teacher said in his usual slow, patronizing tone. Alex rolled her eyes, but laid back on the ground, if only because Magnus was looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed in the way they always were when he was concerned, and, guiltily, she realized that she liked the feeling that Magnus cared about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Appreciated!  
> \-- CasualCosplay <3


End file.
